Americans Come to Hogwarts
by Reaper Crew
Summary: In Harry, Ron, and Hermione's sixth year they get some new students from across the pond.


_Note: I'm using a different timeline, so this story takes place in 2009 and I have adjusted for this accordingly. Also, and this is just because this is how I've seen it in my mind, when I read the books I picture the corresponding actors from the movies, so if that helps with the reading, let me know. Please review this for me, as it's my first story I've ever written._

_September 1__st__ 2009_

Harry Potter had just gotten aboard the train to Hogwarts before it began pulling out of the station. With his mind still on his conversation with Mr. Weasley, he began absentmindedly looking for a compartment for the duration of the trip. He found a car toward the back of the train with two riders in it that Harry did not recognize. While this could be attributed to any number of things, it was especially peculiar because they both appeared to be about the same age as Harry. He shrugged this off and almost continued walking when he noticed a pair of earphones like his cousin Dudley had, protruding from both of their ears.

He also noticed that they were dressed rather different than most. The blonde one wore his hair in a ponytail, and was dressed in a grey vest with a white shirt and tie, grey dress trousers with black boots, two leather bracelets on each wrist, and a black circle in each ear, looking very much like a Muggle rock star Harry thought. The other boy had short brown hair and was wearing a black t-shirt, jeans with large holes in both knees, and brown boots, also looking like a Muggle celebrity.

Deciding that this was indeed a very strange thing to see on the train to Hogwarts, he knocked and entered.

"Do you two mind if I sit here?"

The blonde haired boy took one earphone out and said in an American accent that surprised Harry,

"No, not at all. We've got plenty of room."

Catching the movements of two others out of the corner of his eye, he then asked,

"How about room for two more?"

"The more the merrier." The blonde replied.

Harry then turned and waved Luna and Neville into the compartment. When the three of them had sat down, Harry opened his mouth to begin asking the questions he had, but the boys both managed to beat him to it.

"We figure we should answer a few questions for you guys, just in case you had any."

"I'm Alex Vaughan from Port Royal, South Carolina."

"I'm Brad Jones from Beaufort, South Carolina. And unfortunately I'm his cousin."

"Glad to meet you, I'm Harry Potter. This is Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood."

"Nice to meet you as well."

"So what…"

Alex interjected with a grin on his face"…Brings us here? Both our parents decided that a change of scenery may do us some good, so we transferred over. I know what you're thinking though. Isn't there a school in America that would be closer? The answer is yes, but they didn't want us. Seems they had heard an unfounded rumor about us being troublemakers."

"Now we don't look like pranksters or anything to you fine people do we?" chuckled Brad.

"I don't think so." stated Harry.

"Neither do I." agreed Neville.

"I think you both look quite dapper, but not like troublemakers." Luna remarked without looking up from a copy of _The Quibbler_. Both boys looked at her and then to Harry and Neville.

"Don't worry," Harry whispered "You get used to it. I do have one other question though."

"Ask away then." Was Alex's reply.

"How is it that you're using Muggle earphones on the train to Hogwarts?"

"Quite simple really. They aren't Muggle headphones and the MiPod they're attached to isn't a Muggle device either. Brad's older brother just began making Magical iPods, or MiPod's last year. Took him awhile to figure out the right charms for it to be honest."

"What does it do exactly?" asked Neville

"Plays your favorite music. You just think of a song you like, point your wand at it and the song is stored inside. My brother is still working on the legal complications of that part of course. So Alex's and mine are prototypes." chuckled Brad.

About that time, the door opened and Ron and Hermione both walked in.

"Glad you found Neville and Luna, Harry…" Hermione started and then noticing the other two finished "and a few new friends."

"Yeah. Quite lucky actually as they had the compartment first. Ron, Hermione, these are two new transfer students from America. Meet Alex and Brad."

"Pleased to meet you both…especially the pretty lady." replied Alex.

"Nice to meet you both as well." remarked Brad.

Ron merely nodded his agreement, warily eyeing the blonde American, while Hermione blushed and quietly responded with "Thank you."

"Well we better get back to patrolling the corridor, see you guys at the station." Ron piped up.

As he and Hermione closed the door, Alex leaned over to Harry and stated "Let your friend Ron know I didn't mean any harm, I tend to flirt a little bit with most girls." Brad shook his head in agreement with this statement. "So let him know I won't be flirting with his girl anymore."

Harry began laughing slightly.

"You two noticed that then? Ron and Hermione aren't dating. To be honest they seem to act like they have no interest in each other. Even though everyone else, including two people who have never met them before, picks up on it."

"Well either way, he has a thing for her, so I won't be getting in the middle of it."

"That's very noble of you." commented Neville.

"Yeah. Plus I just got here. I can't be alienating any friends just yet."

The five of them talked back and forth for the rest of the trip, with Harry, Neville, and Luna all asking about the transfer process as they had never heard of anyone transferring into Hogwarts before. They found out that the cousins would be visiting Professor Dumbledore after the opening feast to find out what houses they would be in. They also found out about the boys home lives.

They're mothers were sisters and the two had been born about a month apart, with Alex in October and Brad in November. They were born in Louisiana and had moved to South Carolina when they were babies. They had both been very surprised when they found out a few months before their eleventh birthdays that they were wizards.

Because they were so close in age the boys had grown up as best friends and subsequent partners in crime. While most of the pranks they had pulled at schools back home and been harmless enough, the last one had been their biggest success and had landed them here in England. When asked what the prank had been Alex responded.

"In a nutshell? Let a herd of angry four foot salamanders loose in the school."

"That doesn't sound _that_ bad." Harry and Neville both responded.

"I knew I liked you guys for a reason." Brad replied "And normally it wouldn't have been that bad. Except this particular group of salamanders were on the loose for four days before they were all captured."

The other three then nodded, as if understanding exactly how bad that must have been. They all talked for a while longer before the door slid open, and a third year handed Harry and Neville a piece or parchment. They excused themselves after explaining that the new teacher, Professor Slughorn had requested for them to eat lunch with him. They then proceeded per the message to Compartment C, where they were greeted by Professor Slughorn and several schoolmates. After this lunch was over, Harry decided to use his Invisibility Cloak to spy on Draco Malfoy, who was in the compartment a few doors down. Once he had made it in, he began eavesdropping on Malfoy, Blaise Zabini who he had followed in, Crabbe, Goyle, and Pansy Parkinson. This lasted for the rest of the trip. When they were close to Hogwarts the Slytherins began changing into their robes. In this process Goyle whacked Harry in the head with his trunk, making him give a subconscious gasp of pain. When the train had come to a stop, Malfoy told the rest of the group he would meet up with them.

When they had left, Harry noticed that Malfoy was bent down seeming to examine something. After a few minutes, he jumped up and around with his wand pointed at Harry and cried

"_Petrificus Totalis_."

Harry felt his whole body stiffen and then fall out of the luggage rack very solidly onto the floor. Malfoy then reached over and pulled the Invisibility Cloak completely off him.

"Thought I saw you sneak in here Potter. Then when Goyle hit you with his trunk I knew for sure. I don't really care that you were listening in, but here's a little something from my father." With that Malfoy picked his foot up as if to kick Harry when a voice from the doorway stopped him.

"Would you like to try that with someone who can fight back Blondie?"

Harry moved his eyes and saw Alex and Brad standing in the doorframe. Malfoy stared at the two dumbfounded for a few minutes before Brad stated very casually "Yes, we're Americans. And…No, we're not going to let you kick him in the face. So do you want to put that foot back down very carefully on the floor?"

Malfoy lowered his foot and backed away a few paces before remarking, "Next time Potter you won't have anyone to save you."

Alex looked at him very hard and said "You can get the hell out of here now Blondie."

With that Malfoy stepped over Harry and was let through the doorway by the Americans. Once Alex had seen Malfoy walk off the train he reached into his vest, pulled out a dark red wand, and lifted the jinx.

Harry got off the floor and said "Thanks guys. I really appreciate that."

"No problem. Like we said, we can't really afford to be alienating people can we?" Alex replied.

"Well you may have just done that to Malfoy and his friends."

"He doesn't count. Anybody who would try and beat a man while he's defenseless doesn't matter in our book. So no reason not to step in there."

"Well thanks again. Care to get off the train?"

"We figured we would follow you actually. Don't want to get lost or anything."

With that the three boys got off the train and managed to catch the last carriage up to the castle. Once at the doors, they began to walk towards the Great Hall when Harry stopped short.

"Welcome to Hogwarts guys."

Before either of the boys could respond, Harry went through the doors of the Hall past the eyes of everyone in the school and got them seats next to Ron, Hermione, and Ginny at the Gryffindor table.


End file.
